Band Talk
by Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks
Summary: Temari is your average girl who just wants to get through school. Watch, or read, as she and her friends go through hardships and learn many important lessons in life. Oh, did I forget to mention, they are in a band?
1. Prologue: Trophy

**Disclaimer: Know I will only put this once so read real closely, I. Do. NOT. Own. Naruto. Though I wish I did. Alright in this story there will be hints of yaoi, but it is mainly a straight story. There will unintentions of stereotyping, so I apologize for this. There will be pairings, but those will not be revealed till later. If you want to guess who will be with who, be my guest, but I will not answer back if you are right or wrong. Now I hope you enjoy this story I have written.** **So with out further delay...**

Prologue: Trophy

_Strum... The last note was played. The last word sung. The noise vibrated in the silent room for nothing more than a second. Soon everyone stood and clapped. We walked forward, infront of the center mic. We stood for a second then we began grabbing hands. Together we lifted our hands up as if we had practiced and then we thrusted our arms down at the same time we bowed. Roses were throwen and so was a piece of paper, someones phone number. Our smiles were ones like we had never given before._

_Footsteps were heard. A squeal escaped one of the others lips. I turned and saw them kissing. Me and the others just sighed contently while some people in the crowd either cooed or sighed with dissappointment. A man walked up and took the mic._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present this years Battle Of The Bands trophy to The Kunochi 7!" The announcers voice was drowned out by the peoples cheers and yells. We walked up and all of us grabbed the trophy, lifting it into the air as the cheers and appaluse slowly decreased. A beeping was taking the place of the cheers and shouts. My vision became fuzzy and unclear. Everything became a swirling vortex before I could see nothing at all._

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far, there ins't much there, but Chapter 1 is a lot longer.**

**Temari: Ya, sure**

**Me: Oh, be quiet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kicking It Up

**This is the first official chapter. I hope you like it! So please R&R! Thank you! Now I shall not stop you from reading my lovely story...**

Chapter 1: Kicking It Up

I was still distoriated when I heard my door slam open. I half-heartedly opened one eye to decover my older brother towering over me. I didn't even bother asking him why he was in my room and just turned my head to gaze at the alarm clock that was still giving off that annoying beeping. Once I saw the time I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and flew into the bathroom. I didn't bother to knock and see if anyone was in. A faint shout of, "Aren't you even going to turn off your alarm clock?" Was ignored as I turned the shower on and jumped right in. Barely registering that the water was still freezing.

After my rather rushed shower I brushed my dripping hair and threw my clothes on. I quickly put some make-up on and ran downstairs. I grabbed some toast that had just popped out of the toaster. I completely ignored my younger brothers look of annoyance and took off out the door, shouting my "good byes" and "thanks of the toast."

I munched the toast as I walked down the steps. My hair was still wet and was making my shirt damp. I brushed my hands against eachother to get the crumbs off and took four hair bands out of my purse. I grabbed some hair and placed one band there and then one under and one beside with another under that one. I was so skilled at this style of hair that I am able to do it without thinking about it, while I am walking, without a mirror, when driving, I bet I could even do it in my sleep. Some people think that my hair style is weird. I think it is individual.

I reached the stop sign and finally decided now was a pretty good time to take in my surroundings. I looked around to see the sun casting a warm glow on everything. Too bad it wasn't going to stay like this. Winter was coming up soon and it could get pretty cold. Everyone was taking advatage of the warmness right now.

I had not always lived here, in Konoha. I used to live in a place called Suna. There the weather was always too much of something. Too hot or too cold. Never just right. We didn't get winter or spring or even fall it was always just summer, but at night it was cold enough to snow. It never did though. See Suna is inconviently placed in a desert. You read right, a desert. Why? No one knows for sure. I don't even know why people still live there, but they do. My older brother says it is because the people are retards. If that were true then wouldn't we be retards also? I had asked this, but all he did was turn his head sideways, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, and mummbled something about missing the game so scram. Geez what a great brother.

The cross walk changed to the orange fellow that seemed to be walking, hmm, reminded me of the AOL guy. I turned left after I had safely crossed the street and made my way down the sidewalk. I looked to the sky and watched some puffy clouds go by. When a shout was heard.

"Temmy!" I turned and waved at the fast approaching friend. Her unnatural hair was swishing behind her. Its pink hue complimenting her bright sea foam eyes. Meet Haruno Sakura. Sakura was what I call a MFGG, or also known as, Major Fan Girl Geek. She always swoons over this guy named Sasuke, more about him later. Her and another friend would laugh, giggle, chuckle (did you notice that girls can do all three, but guys and can only chuckle and laugh?), you name it they do it when he is near. What a pain. She could get a little annoying, but she was so realiable. Her loyalty had no bounds. You could torture her for infomation and she would not break. That was why I liked her.

Once she caught up, we both began walking. She grinned at me and spoke with so much humor I wanted nothing more than to smack her. "So, acting like Shikamaru again I see." She giggled at her own joke as I just glared at her. Nara Shikamaru, or Lazy-Ass as I like to call him, was just that, lazy. He always had his overly long, hippy-ish hair in a tight ponytail giving me the impression of a pineapple. He had black eyes that were usually half lidded and betrayed his emotions, even though he didn't bother hiding his only emotion, boredom. At recess you could find him either dozing off under a tree or laying down watching the clouds move on. He was one real annoying guy and was super smart. He skipped a grade. Not only that, but he was in _all_ of my classes! It annoyed me to no ends.

My friends, for some odd reason, seem to think that I like him! What nerve! Sure when I was 9, right after we had moved here, I had first laid my eyes on him and couldn't help but think that his long hair was rather cute. That was the mistake. When I had told the girls this at a sleep-over we had, they squeeled and giggled like there was no tomorrow. I really wish I could take that back. Now he was just annoying.

We turned a corner after what seemed like forever, yet not long enough. Prison- I mean school, came into sight. It was a boring building that rested on a small hill and was surrounded by a fence. I swear that there had been barbed wire at the top before, but now it was gone. There were some scattered trees and a few benches to sit on. There was a soccor field by the area with the most trees and a football field behind the gym. The school was actually rather big and that made it hard to fine classes and get there on time, no less. The gym was seperated and both buildings were an ugly brown color. It made me want to puke. Actually it reminded me of puke.

Me and Sakura made our descend to the 6 steps that would lead us to the double doors that would take us into the ugly building. They at least could have painted the place a nicer color, like blue or something. Before we could get into the hallway we heard a shriek. I turned my head slightly to look at Sakura as she did the same thing except to look at me. We both tensed and waited for impact. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BAM! We both almost went flying when our new arrival arrived. Her arms were thrown over ours in a hug. Once we were freed we turned to meet baby blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a rather long and big strand of bangs framing her face. Meet Yamanaka Ino.

Ino was pretty cool. Her and Sakura have know eachother the longest, since they were babies. Their mothers were best friends and it seemed they caring on the tradition. They were rude to eachother at times when it came to Sasuke, but we all knew that she really liked this other boy, his name was Chouji, more info later. She acted like she hated the guy just because he was a little on the big side, while she was on a diet. We all knew better. Ino could hide her feelings well and tended to do so. Ino could be a little chatter-y at times, but she was the best listener. Her empectable hearing was a great stress relief. She could take the things that we told her with a calm look. At these times she would look on. After we would get done she would merely walk over to us and give us a hug. That was all it took.

We slowly made our way through the school. We were masters at avoiding people and getting through to our classes while everyone else stood in the way talking, just standing there, or in Shikamaru's case, sleeping. Yup, masters. That was why we kept getting rammed and pushed. Uh, huh. The best. After getting shoved into 6 doors, falling 2 times, having my foot crushed by at least 4 different people and another time by the same person, and getting knocked into someone else, we were finally able to reach our destination; our lockers. Cawink-adink-aly our lockers were placed right by eachother.

I reached out and started to turn the lock. Sakura and Ino doing the same while complaining to eachother how annoying it was trying to get through the halls. They got theirs open, no problem, but me, well that was a different story. My locker jammed on me. I kicked it, punched it, I even rammed it, but that thing was not budging. Sakura and Ino looked on with pity. This happened a lot at the school. That was when my hero came. Well... not really.

She pushed me aside and put her ear to the locker. She was a lot braver than I was to do that. Who knows how long ago it was since those things were clean. She rapped a few times on the thing at different spots before she seemed satisfied with the noise it made and swung her fist on that spot. The locker swung open. She turned to look at us and shook her head. Her brown hair waving slightly in their twin buns. Her brown eyes concealed behind eye lids. She opened her eyes and grinned. Meet Ichigo Tenten.

Now Tenten was way different than the rest of us. She was a daring kind of girl. She was also way sporty. She did soccor, basketball, baseball, she danced, did tennis, even golf, and somehow she got on the school football team! Don't ask me how, the coach is way sexist. Maybe he has a crush on her. Or maybe the assistant coach, Coach Gai, likes her because his little reincarnation, Lee, likes her. Go fig. When we began to doubt ourselves, she was there. She would give us a pep talk or something along the lines. We loved having Tenten near us. When we would get on a ride or something she would go first or she would talk us into it and afterwards we would love it. Then we would ride it again, and again, and again, and- oh, you get the point.

I grabbed my books in a rush and slammed the locker shut. Ha! Serves you right for jamming on me. Except, just for that it will probably jam on me again. We began powering walk, in a way, down the hall. Our first classes were conviently placed by eachother. By the time we reached the first class where Ino would leave us another one of our many, not, friends joined us. She gave us a shy smile and said "hello" in a tiny voice. Her short hair was almost so dark that it was black, except it was dark blue. She had amazing eyes. They were a soft lavender color almost and they had no pupils. Meet Hyuuga Hinata. -

Now Hinata was not your average shy kind of girl. At rare moments you would get to see her "brave face." She had the biggest crush on Naruto, tell ya about him later. She was really smart, although she was looked down apon by society. Her cousin, Neji, was way better than her, or so people say. Even her little sister, Hanabi, was considered better. But Hinata was the determined type, not like Tenten who was just daring. She was looked down at, yet she still went on. She held her head high, not literally. She gave whatever it was her best and that was all that matters.

Hinata and Ino walked into the room, waving bye to us. The ones that were left walked on with me until Sakura left the group and walked into her room. Only 2 feet away from Ino and Hinata's room. Me and Tenten went across the hall, while expertly dodging people, not. We made it to the otherside, which reminds me of a joke about a chicken, but that is for another time. We walked into the room just as the bell rang. The teacher gave us a look and commented that she was "glad" that we made it on time "for once." Geez, what a hag. I turned around real quick to shut the door and saw everyone gone! What fast runners. Maybe they should join cross-country.

Me and Tenten took our seats. I sat behind her, but next to another friend. This one had orange-y pink hair that stopped mid way down her back. Her dark eyes reflected her serious attitude toward the class, but she gave me a smile when I sat down. Meet Sarafu Tayuya.

Tayuya was a great friend, and my first one here. She is a tough kind of girl and sticks up for what she believes in. Which happens to be that we shouldn't eat meat, we should respect life, nature, and the ways of yoga. What a hippy! Yet my brother, Kankuro, a.k.a Kanky, seems to have a thing for her, though he denies it. Tayuya is an almost vegen, but she eats fish. I forget the name of that type of vegen. Tayuya is the one that keeps our heads together. When we are stressing and there is an exam or test tomorrow or something she is there to help us study and to not freak out. We always seem to pass because of her.

So now the teacher was talking which was a que to all of us that it was time to not pay attention and to pass notes, flick paper footballs back and forth, listen to music, ectera, ectera. I turned to Tayuya and we started to blab to eachother. Tenten had turned around and was talking with us when she suddenly stopped. We turned and looked at her to find her pretty much drooling. Tayuya put two fingers under her chin and lifted her jaw. Me and her turned out heads and saw the reason for the drool. His long hair was so sleek and shiney it makes you wonder how many times a day he showers. He had the same eyes as Hinata, except his were different somehow, maybe they held anger. This was Hyuuga Neji.

Now Tenten has had quite a crush on the guy for quite sometime now. Don't know why. The guy is such a jerk. But then again so is Sasuke. Neji wasn't your average popular guy. He was smart; a genius, and he could get whatever he wanted. But that was not what made him different. Neji was a kind of guy that didn't seem interested in any girl. Which was why he had not gone out with our lovely friend right here. In fact, if I remember correctly, I have seen him watching my brother out of the corner of his eyes. The guy was athletic and cold. He never spared anyone, other than Sasuke and my brother, a second glance.

"Ten-te- Tenten!" Tayuya pretty much shouted in her ear, except no one bothered telling us to quiet down. No one even looked at us. Tenten blinked and looked a us. Tay sighed. "Don't unspool the drool."

"Too let for that." I retorted. We laughed a little behind our hands and then gave Ten a serious look. She flicked her eyes from me to Tay before she saw Neji again. This time I sighed. Geez, she was some fan girl. Maybe she should join the MFGG along with Sakura and Ino.

Tay snapped her fingers infront of Ten to get her attention, which was barely given as Ten kept her eyes on the Hyuuga. "Listen up girl. You can never get the guy you like, if you really like him, unless you try. Go up to him and ask." Tay had words of wisedom at times, but- hey! What does she mean actually like him? Apparently me and Ten had the same question because she asked Tay that. Tay sighed and looked over her shoulder to the guy that sat with regal. "You know what I mean. I think that you only have a certain lust for him. I don't think that you really like him and you just don't realize that yet. Quite honestly I think that you should go out with someone better, but I want you to figure out first that you don't really like Neji." Now there was something I hadn't thought about. And Ten must have thought the same because she lowered her head for a fraction of a second before she looked up again and stared at Neji then moved her eyes around the room.

Unfortuneatly, her eyes locked with a pair of dark orbs. His hair was in a bowl cut and was way shiney. This was Rock Lee. Or just Lee. Lee was a pretty interesting guy. When I first met him I was wondering how many times his mother dropped him on his head. I also observed that he and Coach Gai are a lot a like. I have absolutely no idea why, though. I mean, the guy is a total nut job. Lee usually can be seen wearing any green that he can get his hands on. Especially on Saint Patricks day. Lee and Gai often talk about the "youthful spirit" or something like that. They should go join the hippy squad along with Tayuya and her vegen attitude and Shikamaru with his hippy hair.

---

The school day finally ended and we were free from Hell- I mean educational faciluty.We all met up and waited for our last member, she was always late. She finally arrived, her long black hair swinging behind her as she ran. Her dark eyes danced with excitement over something we did not know. Meet Tsuchi Kin.

Now Kin was a great girl. She was friendly, kind, and she was tough. Kin was the girl with the most recorded fights. We suggested that she send a letter to the Genisus Book Of World Records and tell them about that, but she just shook her head. Kin stood up for us and others, even if she didn't particularly like them. She was a little harsh at times when she would tell us that life was unfair. We would always know who to look for when we needed some advice.

Now after school usually ended we would walk off to the forbiddin regions of the building, not really. But still, the geeks went down this way and they could get a littly creepy when provoked. We reached this door that was different from the others. The door just glowed in the dark hallway. Now when did it get dark? We walked in and in the room was... instruments. Yup, it was a band room. I walked over to a bass, Tenten walked over and grabbed a viola, Sakura took her drum sticks and sat at the drums, Hinata retrieved her guitar, Ino sat at a keyboard, Tay took a flute from a case, and Kin got her trumpet. Now this was a little weird. The instruments, when put together, sound aweful, but only if you weren't skilled like us. And we began to play.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we are a band?

**There you go. You have now read, hopefully, the first official chapter. Told ya, Temari, that it would be longer.**

**Temari: Ya sure. Just review people or Rikku here will be bored out of her mind and will therefor bore me out of my mind.**

**Me: innocent smile**


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Hear It For The Boys

**A/N- Their ages are as follows; Temari, Tenten, Kin, Neji, Lee-16, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara-15, Tayuya, Kankurou-17. And no Tay did not get held back, she just has an early birthday. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovelery friend- Yuna.**

**Neverfall- So you want it, so you shall have!**

**inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend- Yes, I did read that to you and now I have updated so you can't complain no more! Teehee!**

**fang shinobi- Thankz for the review and umm- it might seem like an American High School fic because they are in High School and I am American so I don't know what Japanese school is like.**

**Crystal Jaganshi- Thanx for the review and now you don't have to wait anymore for the next chappie.**

**On ****with the story!**

2: Let's Hear It For The Boys

I awoke to that damn alarm clock that made _the_ most annoying sound, sounded almost like Shikamaru's voice. I stretched a little while reaching over to turn the alarm off, like in the movies. Well, that worked out well. I completely fell out my bed and landed with a loud _thud_. I think that I woke up Kankuro and Gaara by doing that. Yup, I woke them up. I can already hear Kanky shouting at me to stop making so much noise. Of course this comment went ignored.

Since I woke up when I wanted, I got to take a longer shower. Actually, I just went slower to annoy Kankuro. Afterwards I applied a soft coat of purple eyeshadow and lavender lip gloss. I put my hair up in its unique style and threw on my clothes. I probably should have put those on first, but whatever. I walked out of the bathroom to spy Kanky leaning on the wall opposite of the doorway. He was trying to act cool, but he wasn't. And anyways if he didn't try so hard to act "cool" then he wold have noticed that Gaara ran into the bathroom before him.

I walked downstairs and began making breakfast. I made some toast and milk and gulped that down. I walked out of the kitchen and stopped short of the front door. I put my shoes on and ran out. I was really early so I stopped to get a little pick-me-up. And when I say little I mean _huge_! By the time I got to the puke colored building I was so hyped on Starbucks Coffee that I swear I was twitching. Maybe I shouldn't have had that extra sugar added. Oh, well.

I finally made my ascend apon the disgusting Milatary Camp in disguise. When I entered I was faced with the same large crowd of kids I am faced with everyday. What a drag. Great, now I sound like Shikamaru! I made my way through and this time I only got rammed 2 times and thrown into 4 different doorways! I think I am getting better at this. After me, Sakura, and Ino got our things (my locker was not jammed this time. Yay me!) we took off down the hallway at incredible speeds. Why you may ask? Because the bell was going to ring soon. Surprisingly there was no one around, which got me on nerve and my already twitching eye slowly got worse. We turned the corner at the same time and went crashing to the floor soon after. Why? Because these jerks stepped in our way.

Now I was already pissed because of this guy that just loved to stamp on my toe so these guys were making it worse by making me late. In fact there went the bell just now. Okay, so I was late and my toe was probably blue by now. Okay, just take deep calming breathes- oh, who the hell am I kidding? I stood up, leaving my things on the floor and asked, no demanded why they were bothering us. The conversation went like so.

"Why the hell did you step infront of us for? You know what? I don't care anymore, just move and let us by. You have already made us late." You wanna know what they did after that? They laughed! They laughed, at me! Well this did not bode well for their health. I began to roll up my sleeves, my eyes probably burning holes in them because they slowly stopped laughing. "You think that is funny do you?" My voice was full of venom. Now by this time Sakura and Ino had picked themselves up and their things off the ground and were watching to see what was going to happen. They were prepared to drop their things and help me if necessary. Not like I need it.

I took a step forward and before the first guy knew what happened he was halfway down the hall before he stopped sliding down the floor. The second guy was thrown into a locker and I think I heard his brain rattle in his head. Now the third guy was smart. He ran down the rest of the hallway before I could blink. Which I did soon after only to find... The guys still there laughing. Yes, that is right. I was day-dreaming. Man, I wish that my imagination didn't get out of hand so easily.

I grabbed my things real quick and began walking past the boys. When one tried to stop me I stomped on his foot. Oh, yeah. That would leave a mark. While that guy was busy holding his foot and jumping on the other we walked off. The other two guys were trying to get the first one to calm down. What losers. We made it to Ino's first class and dropped her off. As we walked on we could still hear the teacher telling Ino not to be late again. Sakura left next. She walked into the room and the teacher just looked up then went back to talking. Lucky her.

Now I went across the hallway getting a real weird vibe down my spine. I turned around before I opened the door to find... nothing. Other than that random weed ball. You know those things you see in western movies. I watched it roll down the hall and then turned around. I stared at the door then opened it. Everyone looked up and at me, as did the teacher. Great. Some people, when they saw it was me, rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing. Some continued to watch me, Tenten and Tayuya included. The teacher glared at me and motioned for me to approach. I had a bad feeling about this.

---

Sure enough my assumptions were correct. "She gave me detention! For a week! This was my first tardy!" I was furious. How could she!? Everyone looked at me with pity. They knew that teacher was evil, even the ones that haven't had her. No, I was real unlucky though. I have always had the evil teachers. Always. And they were all quacks!

It was recess and we always saw fit to sit under a comfortable tree. The tree was large and provided a great source of shade. As the wind blew we looked over the school grounds. The tree we were under was on a hill. Hmm, a hill on a hill. Weird.

---

Okay, it was after school and I was standing infront of a very omnious, very scary looking door that would lead me to the torture chamber- I mean detention. I slowly cracked the door opened and was almost hit by a flying paper ball. I leaned in and shut the door behind me. No one looked up or noticed me as they were too busy doing whatever they were doing. There was a teacher at the desk, yet he was reading a book. I reconized him as the Speech and Drama teacher. Kakashi-sensai. He was wearing dark clothing and had a mask on. Way drama. I made my way over to him and opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "New person, I know. Just take a seat, I don't care where. It doesn't matter what you do as long as you don't kill anyone. Or as long as it doesn't envolve me." I snapped my mouth shut and walked over to a random desk.

I put my bag on the floor and looked around. I was in detention for less than two minutes and I was already bored. Detention was held in Speech and Drama that day. There was a stage in the front of the room with a large desk near it, that was where Kakashi-sensai was. The desks for the kids faced the stage and most had writing on it with words I will not repeat. The stage curtains were a deep red and looked to be satin. Damn, when did the school get enough money for those? The lighting equipment was very high-tech. Well, not _that_ high-tech, but still up there. I was so busy taking in the room that I didn't realize that someone had sat by me. I looked over with my eyes, not daring to turn my head just in case. I was met with clothing that burned my eyes. The kid wore all orange and it was disgusting. His blonde hair was actually a nice shade, a color most girls would want. He had dazeling blue eyes. Let's give a round of applause to Uzimaki Naruto!

Now Naruto was the guy I told you about before. The one Hinata likes. I guess I can see why Hinata likes him. He is annoying, loud, and a real smart-alic. Everything she isn't. He always had a smile on his face and if he didn't then it was because he and his rival, Sasuke, had just gotten into _another_ fight. They always do. They are like an old married couple or something. Naruto was brave, but yet he was not the cool kind of brave. It was more look stupid brave. The kid also liked the color orange a _little_ too much. And when I say 'little' I mean he had a problem. I guess that orange suits him because both the color and him stand out. A lot. It is hard not to miss Naruto. I guess the guy was _okay_. I mean, he isn't cold like those other guys and he isn't popular which makes him like me and the girls. So, yeah, I approve of him. He can go out with Hinata only when he has grown a brain, though. Geez, when did I become her mother.

I suppose that I have always felt motherly, in a sense, to the girls because we all have problems and because... I don't know why! And that angers me. By now my teeth are probably gritting. Oh, wait! Naruto is talking.

"... yup, it sucks." I must of stared blankly at him because he sighed and apparently repeated himself. "I was asking why you were here? And I was telling you why I was here." I blinked and must have done something, what I don't know, that made him feel that I understood. Which I didn't, but oh, well. People get emotions confused all the time. I hear soft padding coming up behind me and I turned around. There was a guy behind me looking at Naruto with a suprior grin. He had wildly, crazy brown hair and brown eyes that glittered victoriously for some odd reason. This guy had a red triangle on each cheek. Why? Because the guy is a retard and got tatoos. How? Now I have no answer to that. This is Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba is a major dog-lover. And I mean '_major_'. The guy pretty much worships them. He has, like, 20 dogs are something. He has an older sister that has moved out named Hana. She had gotten the same tatoos on her cheeks, too. In fact I think his entire family has them. Weird. Apparently out of all the dogs he has, Kiba has been able to choose his favorite. The dogs name is Akamaru. He even brought the dog to school one time and got detention for that. I guess he did it again because I saw something move under his eskimo-like coat that he wore. It wasn't _that_ cold outside! I must have stared because he looked down at me and stared back.

Now here was a big mistake for this guy. I didn't like to be challenged! And when you live in a house with two brothers and a dad then you learn to stare them down. Especially Gaara. I narrowed my eyes slightly and he did the same. By now Naruto had gotten up and walked closer and was watching intently. His eyes were large and looking back and forth between us. It was, like, five minutes later before Kiba blinked. I grinned in victory. I looked at Kiba. Me and him shared a knowing grin. We were tested be the other. We both passed.

I started to talk to these guys. They were okay, only until Naruto got too loud then I had to yell at him with, like, twenty other people. I couldn't help, but smile and laugh at the two when they got into a mini battle over nothing. They even started to brawl eachother. I just grinned and pulled out my long list of homework. Now this was seriously a drag. Great, there was Shikamaru again. Why did he have such an impact on me? Oh, well. I looked over my math. I blinked and almost broke down laughing. But that just isn't me, so I didn't. This work was easy. Why the teacher gave it to us, I will never know. I began on it and was done in about ten minutes.

Now you may be wondering what happened to Naruto and Kiba, right? Well they were still wrestling, Akamaru was sitting on the side lines. He was cute. Kiba was getting a bruise on his cheek from the repeated punches Naruto gave him. And Naruto was getting his hair pulled. That was going to hurt in the morning. I knew that they were just playing, they could probably hit much harder than that. So let them fight a little more before I broke it up. Some of the other students had been watching and were disappointed when it ended. Losers, get lives!

---

Detention was finally over, for today. So I was making my way home. I began whistling a tune. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because by the time I blinked I realized I was home. Or what you could call home. My house wasn't the greatest thing on the block, but at least it provided safety and shelter, to a point. It was a two story house, but the second floor wasn't any better than the first. The roof was in shingles and needed to get repaired. The outside of the house was a boring brown color. Hmm, it was a shade or two darker than school. I just now realized this and I have been living in it for, what? Seven years? Man, am I slow?

The lawn was full of dead grass and weeds that needed to be mowed. Most of our windows were dirty, broken, or a mixture of the two. We had a rather weird fence around the property. Why? No one would dare enter this house looking like it does. The house scares away even the birds and flys. I made my ascend up to the door. There were excatly three steps before you made it to the patio. I walked up those and placed my hand on the knob. This really needed to be cleaned, or even replaced. It was old, dirty, and rusted so much that you could barely turn the sucker. Some how, though, we manage to get it open. The door was painted a disgusting green color and was chipping.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. Yup, we have no walkway, or hallway, whatever. The living room wasn't all that livable, really. The walls were beige with darker spots randomly placed on the walls. There was one large couch that took up pretty much the entire room. It was ugly and black with holes pocking out and- was that a spring? We needed to get that replaced. There was a doorway across the room that lead to the kitchen. The domain that was forbiddin. In the kitchen there is broken dishes that we use to eat off of, a mini-fridge, a tiny microwave that can barely do the simplest tasks, one small window that was covered in grim and a dead bug, the tiled floor was probably caked with crumbs and dried up food. There was a small square table just big enough for two people, set up against two walls. There was two chairs on either side of the table, one was chipped and scratched so much that you couldn't tell if it was brown paint chipping off white or white paint chipping off brown, another chair had a broken leg and was used with caution. There was one of those double sided sinks. The sink was piled to the ceiling with unwashed dishes. Dirty water still sat in the other side of the sink.

The walls were gray. Which was gross because they used to be white. We had three cabnets that sat on the wall over the sink. This was supposed to hold the dishes, but two shelves were broken and one was rotten. Now if you walked past all this without dieing you were considered a God in this house. On the other side of the doorway you come in from to get into the kitchen there is another doorway. This one is covered by a blanket. This is the laundry room. Now you would think that a laundry room isn't so bad, think again. The room was infected with a family of rats and there was no washer and dryer. So how could we wash clothes? The old fashion way, that's how. We would go to the cleaners. So I really don't know why we have the laundry room still. Now backing it up a bit to the living room. Off to one side, infront of the front door, is a staircase.

The staircase and the carpet for the living room are both the same color; tan with stains of random things. The stairs lead to a hallway that had six doors. One was my room, one was Gaara's, one was Kankuro's. There was also a bathroom, a hallway closet, and... our father's room. Our father was never going to get 'The Father Of The Year' award with the way he treats us. I won't go into great detail right now, but let's just say it is bad.

My room was painted a soft purple color and had a black horizantal line in the middle of the wall that went around the entire room. There were other virtical lines spaced exactly the same that stopped at the horizantal line, but started at the bottom. I had a twin bed in the corner of the room, opposite of the door. A window was placed over me bed with black curtains blocking any view, if any. I had a small desk that was just big enough to hold my school things while I did homework. One of those rollie chairs was placed in front of that. There was a closet that was placed on the wall left of the door. My room was pretty bare of furniture otherwise. I did have band posters all over the walls and a bulliten board that hung over my desk filled with pictures of the girls and my brothers.

On my desk there were stray blank papers and colored pencils, markers, crayons, paint, and other artistic things to draw with. There was a small trashcan next to the desk on the left side, which was piled to the brim with wadded up paper balls. I set my bag on the floor and sat at the desk. I grabbed a pencil and began to draw something random. Whatever I was feeling. It wasn't until I was done and my mind had finished wondering that I realized that I had drawen my first hour teacher getting eaten by rats. It was rather detailed. I smirked to myself. This was going on the mini-fridge.

---

A crash from downstairs woke me up. When did I fall alseep? I got up and groggly walked downstairs to find Kankurou on one side of the couch and Gaara on the other. Kankurou took a step to his left and Gaara took a step to his right. They did this two more times before Gaara ran around the side and Kankurou went the same way. So now they were on opposite sides. Gaara started to run to his right and Kankurou went to his right, too, when Gaara turned and went the other way. Now Kankurou was going to get caught for what ever reason if he didn't think of something fast. So he hopped the couch and ran right past me, going upstairs. Gaara was on his heels. I shook my head. Kankurou probably tried to get into Gaara's room again. I have no idea why though.

Kankurou was always doing something weird like that. Trying to get into the mind of his younger bother. I guess. Kankurou was actually a good older bother, when he wanted to be. He could be very comforting and, somehow, very wise. But that was rarely. He often was what me and the gals called a 'The-Bed.' Why? Because he was a comforter. Okay bad pun, but whatever. He could eat enough to feed an army. Seriously, when I make breakfast he gobbles down over 2/3 of the stuff then proceeds to drink half a gallon of milk. And later before the tardy bell at school goes off I spy him wolfing down a donut and Starbucks coffee.

Yeah, we all drink Starbucks coffee, except Gaara. Gaara was not aloud coffee, not after that day.

Long ago me and Kankurou had decided that Gaara should have his first taste of coffee, what a mistake. I made him a mug of vanilla flavor coffee. He commented that it was good. Me and Kankurou merely smiled before making our way to the living room. I sat down on the couch and spread out while Kankurou made himaelf comfy on the floor, writing away in some notebook for Drama class. Yeah, Kankurou was the Drama-Queen in our family.

A while later, after my show was over, I could hear nothing from the kitchen. When Kankurou and I made eye contact we got up and proceeded to the kitchen to find... Gaara. Asleep! I smiled fondly at him. That is before I heard sirens. I walked over to the front door and opened it to reveil... the neighborhood. In complete chaos. There were random houses on fire, dogs running around with their chains dragging behind them, a few trees had been knocked over, and the houses that weren't on fire had graffiti on them. Kankurou walked over to me and we both stared out at the scene as it unfolded before us.

After a few agonizing seconds, I shut the door and gazed at Kankurou as he gazed right back at my eyes. "So... no more coffee for Gaara." It was more of a statement then a question, but I answered it as a question none the less.

"Yes... no more coffee for Gaara."

No one figured out who had done it and people talked about it at school for days to come. Even the teachers did. But Gaara... Gaara had no rememberance of doing anything of that sort, he had promptly told me before glaring and huffing off to his small bedroom.

Gaara was an interesting type of boy. Gaara was punk, goth, and emo mixed. Or what Ten likes to called him a 'PEG'. Yes a peg. Almost like those things you eat. Gaara wore heavy eyeliner around his eyes to hide the bags that sag under eyes. Gaara was, and still is, an insomniac. He was a loner in many ways, and in not so many ways. He used to not have very many friends, actually he had none at all. Until he met Naruto. That guy is something else. Naruto had pulled him from his iced shield into the outside world of sunshine. Now Gaara was friends with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru (to my dipleasure), and a few other people.

---

The next morning I could be found digging through the mini-fridge. Trying to find something that could be remotely identified as 'food' when Gaara walked in. His blood red hair was ruffled from sleep and he had yet to put eyeliner on. His frumpy, baggy clothes hung off him slightly. His pants were just barely up and his shirt fell off one shoulder.

I smiled at him. "Looks like it is McDonalds for breakfast today." I grimaced. I felt like a bad older sister to Gaara, but we just don't have the money to buy any decent food. Gaara didn't seem to mind as much as I know he does. He hates fast foods, there are too many people and not too mention that fast food is way gross. Okay so that last reason was mine, but hey, they are! He didn't show his disgust for the thing that had some how fallen under the category of 'food' instead he opted for a shrug and made his way back upstairs to his room. He seemed to hurry his steps. Kankurou was probably poking through Gaara's things again. I swear the guy is obessed with messing around in Gaara's room. And Gaara has learned this handy little trick in which he senses Kankurou aiming to go into his room. Hmm... Gaara has senses like that? Omg! Gaara is SPIDERMAN!

After I literally drag Gaara and Kankurou to my car, we were on our way. Kankurou had one not one, not two, not even three, but FOUR fuckin' seatbelts! One over his right shoulder, one over his left, one over his lap, and one that came from the ceiling like a roller coaster. Where the HELL did that come from!? I was pratically glaring daggers at him. Too bad that looks don't kill. I revved the car and slammed on the gas, the shift in reverse already. We shot out of the driveway and in all one swift movement I had the shift on gear and we were flying down the hill. Literally.

I got us to McDonalds in nothing flat. After ordering our disgusting, life killing, heart stopping, brain destorying, death welcoming, and the list goes on, 'food' we sat down at a table near a window. Once we had almost choked ourselves we made our way to my purple Toyota. I hadn't even known they came in that color until I saw it in the 'Used Cars' section.

The sorry excuse of a transportation was a lilac color and had many dents. The seats were woren to the point that there were holes littered over the thing and a spring was poking out. The a/c didn't work half the time, the radio was always with static, and sometimes it refused to start up. But that had happened only one other time. I had dubbed this car, by the power invested within me, 'Old Faithful'.

--

I had walked to my locker without getting slammed into doors! But my foot was still stamped on. I had pulled the guy off a little ways and asked him politely to try to refrain from stepping on my foot. Okay so that was the edited version. I have been called by my brothers that I am a liar! What iggnorance. I do not _lie_ I merely bend the truth. So what really happened was this:

_"Hey!" I was pissed. This was the same guy from the other day. The guy glanced over at me boredly only to begin cowering in fear at my awesomeness. I grabbed him by the collar and shouted in his face, "Who the HELL do you think you are!? You are alwasy stepping on my foot. I have bruises on my bruises. Lay off stepping on my foot or so help me, you will wich you were never born!" I give him a good long glare to make sure that he got the message before letting go and walking off._

I think that I may have scarred him for life. Oh, well. My bad.

I grabbed my things and was making my way to class and made it just in time before the bell rang.

--

After my first hour, which was P.E. by the way, I had Band. I love band. It was always so much fun.

Ten, Tay, Kin, and I are all in it. So is Kanky and Kiba. So was a guy named Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru.

Chouji was a large kind of guy. I have nothing against this, but he sure eats a lot. He had light brown hair that turned blonde during the summer. Chouji especially liked chips. He was always snacking on them when no teacher was looking. But if you ignored the eating habits and got to know him then you would find that he was really a great guy. Chouji was kind and caring. He had a thing about butterflys. He has been best friends with Shikamaru since kindergarten where Chouji was rediculed by the other kids because he had always been big boned. Shikamaru stood up for him and ever since they have hung out. Chouji played the violin.

I have no idea why Shikamaru took Band. I figured he would be too lazy to practice an instrument. Yet he came pretty much everyday. Shikamaru played the piano and as much as I hated to admit it, Shikamaru was very talented at it. He could take one look at a piece and memorize it. He played like a profesional. I slightly envied him that this kind of thing came so easily to him. Shikamaru had that stupid black pineapple hair in a ponytail everytime I saw him. For some reason I had this weird feeling that I wanted to just reach out and pull out his hair.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. _'Bad Temari. Bad.'_

Kankurou was the classes band composer. Why? Because he was good at giving orders and he actually knew what he was doing half the time. Which was amazing for my older brother.

--

After Band I have Spanish with Baki-sensai. Baki-sensai was a little on the tough side. And I mean _tough_. He was real strict with his grading and tests and often gave us pop quizzes. He absolutely hated us. He had sandy blonde hair that he kept hidden in a bandana, something he wouldn't let the rest of us wear. He had small brown eyes that bore into your mind making you mess up on the question that he asked even though the question was way easy. It was crazy! I don't really like Spanish except that I really need to take it so that I can get into a good college. I was by myself other than this one guy. His name is Abarume Shino.

Shino was a real quiet guy. Often time he could sneak up on you. He always wore tinted glasses and no one had seen his actual eyes. Shino usually wore a large trench coat with an oversized collar. The guy was obsessed with bugs, though. He has a collection that he brought to school for first grade once. He had alphabetized them by specis. Everyone dubbed him crazy. He made good grades and hung out with us sometimes.

--

Now after Spanish I have Chemistry. Now in Chemistry there is this really creepy guy that teaches us. He has long dark hair, and creepy yellow eyes, surrounded by purple. His skin is so white that it rivals chalk. His name is Orochiimaru-sensai. He is way creepy.

What do Orochimaru-sensai and Michael Jackson have in common? They are both attracted to little boys.

Seriously. He seems to have a thing especially for Uchiha Sasuke. I feel for him. Oh- speaking of the devil.

Sasuke sat in the back of the room. I was a year older, but was in this class. It made me feel slightly dumb. Sasuke had black hair that fell in his face in the front, but stood up in back. The guy was a jerk, but I liked that he was an individual for doing his hair like that, but that was all I liked about him. He had alabaster white skin and dark, cold eyes. he made great grades and had an olde brother. His brother was like an older version of him except he wasn't so moody. Sasuke disliked his older brother. And when I say disliked I mean he _hated_ the guys guts. They both have broken many-a heart.

I sat with Tenten in this class, Tay had math durning this time.

I must have spaced because when I blinked I realized that the class was staring at me. _'Shit.'_ "Uh- yes?" I asked. I was a little flustered. I hated, though no one would suspect, to get up infront of people. It made me a nervous wreck. But I was slowly over coming that, but it was taking a lot longer than I wanted.

Orochimaru-sensai looked at me. "I asked you a question." His eyes were burning mine. They didn't blink, didn't leave mine, just stared. I was beginning to sweat. Geez this guy was good.

"Um- could you repeat the question?" I asked quietly. The calss cracked up, but stopped right away when Orochimaru-sensai glared at them all. He turned his steely gaze on me.

He said one simple word. I word I hated more than anything. "Detention." Sure I already had it, but with Orochimaru-sensai it was like getting dipped in hot, molten lava then sent straight to the Artic with man-eating penguins. I hated that feeling.

--

It was a tough break with Orochimaru-sensai. I got off with another week which would start next week since I already had this week with my first hour, which by the way is with Anko-sensai for P.E. which was manditory, I thought that was stupid.

I made my way to math, where I was doomed to sit by myself. I didn't really like math, although our teacher, Asuma-sensai, was alright. He was slightly less strict than the others so far. Asuma-sensai had black hair and black eyes, typical. He would give us a reasonable amout of homework, though someone woud still complain and then he would threaten to raise it more and the person would clamp a lid on it. He usually warned us of up coming tests at least a wekk ahead. He would always answer a question without making us feel inferior.

So I _editted_ the truth again. I wasn't really by myself. I had Shikamaru in there, but it's not like I really care. Shikamaru sat in the back of the class so that he could catch some sleep, though he slept all the time. And then there was that Lee guy.

Lee was like the mini-me version of Gai-sensai, who also taught Drama with Kakashi-sensai. Lee always wore green, and decked himself out even more when it was Saint Patricks Day. He usually wore orange socks along with the green, though. It was an eye burning sensation that was sweeping the nation. Lee was usually hyper and always talked about 'the youthfulness' or something like that. What really scared me about him though was the fact that he had really bushy eyebrows. They were gross. He had black eyes and Lee was always determined to do his work.

--

So now we come to lunch. Let me give you the definention of 'lunch.' Lunch is the word used to describe that time in which children get together after a grueling 5 hours of school, in which cheerleaders throw up any food they have had, Jocks talk about what the upcoming game is going to be like, the Stoners find a place outside to smoke where the teachers won't see them, etc. etc. (a/n- I apologize ahead of time for any stereo-typing, I do not mean to offend you, but every cheerleader, jock, and so on and so forth are all really mean. So they are going to be the same in this story, sorry)

I always sat with Ten, Tay, Kin, Sak, Ino, and Hin. The guys would often times sit with us. Kankurou going on about Drama and Band, Gaara just glaring at him or glancing around the cafeteria. I knew what he was looking for, or should I say _who_ he was looking for. Naruto went on about Sasuke-bastard, Sakura would punch Naruto for calling 'her' Sasuke mean names, Ino would yell at Sakura that Sasuke was 'hers'. Then Ten would break it up and go one about Band to Tay, Kin would sing under breath, while Hinata fiddled with her food. Shikamaru rested his head on the table and slept, Chouji ate like no tomorrow, Lee would eat and then talk with Naruto, Kiba fed Akamaru and then seemingly talk with him.Yes, this was our gang. Our really weird gang.

Yet, they were like a family to me. A really disfunctional family. But a family none-the-less.

--

I came into Social Studies rather early and made my way to me asigned seat. My teacher was already there, waiting. She, I would admit, was rather pretty. She had nice blonde hair and pretty brown eyes, a purple diamond shape rested on the middle of her forhead. Although there was a trait that most people could not ignore; she had really large boobs. I didn't know that bra's came in that size. Ugh, nasty thought.

Her name is Tsunade-sensai. Tsunade-sensai taught us Social Studies and was Vice Principle, the Principle being Sarutobi-sama. Tsunade-sensai was strict, but could be laid back. She often got drunk after school and came to class complaining that everyone was being too loud and to get to work to whatever section we ere on. If you were on her good side then she was nice, otherwise she was kind of creepy. Naruto went on and off. He was on her good side one minute then on her bad the next.

--

Now for my last class I had Language with Jaraiya-sensai. Jaraiya-sensai was a real pervert. I didn't really like him, because he would let his eyes stray. Though the female sensai's taught him a lesson or two about being respectful. Beside that he was actually a good teacher once he got his head in the game. He wasn't too horribly strict, at least not as much as Orochimaru-sensai. Jaraiya-sensai was fair on his homework assignments and would give out a fair amount of tests, though Naruto would disagree, but then again most student would, I was just trying to be nice.

--

After school and my detention it was off to home for me. My brothers had walked home and I used my car, making it home in 1 minute, whereas with Kankurou driving it would have taken us an entire 15 minutes. And that is time I do not want to waste.

I walked into the living room only to find one of the rats in there eating some moldy cheese. My eye twitched slightly, it wasn't the rat I minded, no it was the moldy cheese. Who left that there? I hated this place and wanted it to burn in Hell, but then I would have absolutely no place to sleep. So I suffer.

I made my way upstairs and slightly opened Kankurou's door. He was sitting at his small desk writing away at something, occasionally tearing the paper out and throwing it over his shoulder or erasing furiously. '_Must be some song for us to play in Band.'_

I went father down the hall and to Gaara's room and slid open the door. Gaara lay on his bed throwing a tennis ball in the air, listening to music. Last Resort by Papa Roach was playing. I silently slid the door back and continued on to my room. I alway made sure that the boys were okay before I went to my own sancutary. A soft smile played on my lips. Yup, I had a really disfunctional family made of friends and family.


	4. Chapter 3: NGPA Day

Chapter 3: NGPA Day

It was Saturday hence no school, yay! I walked into the small little café that me and the girls found out about when we were randomly cruising the city. The place was quant and peaceful. I had seen the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window when we walked into it and since I was the only girl without a paying job I asked for it.

It was my shift right now, so I grabbed an apron and threw it on. The others were already on shift, I was usually late anyways because the café was a ways from my house. Incidentally Shino and Kiba started working here just a little while after me.

I was the waitress and I had some orders to take. Kiba would make the best smoothies here round. He was more famous for his Banana Strawberry smoothie than any other. Shino usually took orders with me or he would help out in the kitchen and cook up some food. His specialty is the coffee cake.

After I recieved the order for table #5 I went and decided to hang out with Kiba while Shino made the food. Kiba was making his famous smoothie behind the counter. I leaned over and watched him. Smoothie makers always fasinated me, I never knew why though. Me and Kiba got into a fight over who was better; Bon Jovi or Fall Out Boy. I am in love with Bon Jovi and Kiba thinks that Fall Out Boy owns everyone.

Shino brought out the food and I bet he rolled his eyes at us from behind his glasses. Once I returned again I was greeted with Kiba trying to get Shino to socialize more.

"Its pointless Kiba. Shino is a wall-flower, or at least he hates everyone." I smiled cheekly at Shino when I felt a presence of hate radating off of him. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned over to his smoothie maker.

I tried to get Shino to talk, I got three words out of him, four if you include the 'hmph'. He said, and I repeat, "Leave me alone." Then I think he 'hmphed' before he left for the kitchen. That was the most he has ever said to me! I felt a group hug coming on. So naturally I gave Kiba a hug and was off taking orders before he knew what happened. When I returned Kiba gave me a bizarre look and I just smiled. No point in telling him.

We sat in silence for a while when I heard the tiny tinkling of the door's bell ring. I looked up along with Kiba and almost slammed my head down on the counter with enought force to break it in half. The popular group was there in the door way, making their way to a table. I groaned mentally and out loud complained to Kiba.

"I _really_ don't want to deal with them right now, man! Why do I have to always get the evil ones?" I threw my hands up in exasperation then let them fall limp. Kiba looked on with pity. Of course his pity turned into a smile and he slapped me on my shoulder.

"Better you than me." He chided meerily at me. I glared at him, but the guy is completely immune to my glares or something. I mean, Gaara can glare at him and he cringes in fear, but when Gaara glares at Naruto, the guy just ignores it. I can glare at Naruto and make him run away in terror, but Kiba is oblivious. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the table of doom.

I predicted in my head what they would get. And here is what I came up with; anything that would annoy me. Sure the popluar guys wouldn't stoop so low, they were _okay_ just cold, heartless and stuck-up jerks, but they would leave me alone if I wanted it. On the other hand, the girls were what bugged me. They giggled and snickered behind their hands and glared at me when I walked over. They would probably buy a drink or something only to drop it on the floor and have me clean it up.

With a forced smile, that I hoped didn't look too forced, I asked what I always asked to a customer, "How may I help you?" I gritted my teeth together so hard that I think I was smoothing out the ridges on the edges. The guys each asked for a type of drink and some wanted a thing to eat and the girls just wanted a drink or a salad.

I wrote it all down and stalked off. Kiba was trying, but failing miserablly, to hide a snicker behind his hand. He clung to the counter top for support. I glared at him, but like usual, it had no affect. I pretty much threw the note pad into his face and jumped the counter. Kiba started right away on the smoothies, bobbing his head to the unknown music in his head. I headed for the kitchen to tell Shino what we needed. I merely handed the thing over; a raised eyebrow could barely be seen from under his glasses.

I marched back outside and found three of the drinks already completed, I looked at Kiba with wide eyes. Man, that guy could... 'smoothie-fy' things real fast? I grabbed a tray and grabbed the smoothies. Damn, work is hell.

--

Afer work I headed home. I was bored out of my mind and I didn't get my pay check till next week. I didn't know what to do, except I knew I didn't want to go home, just cause there wasn't anything to do there either. So, I came up with the best plan ever: Bug someone else. It was flawless. Except I needed to decide who to bug. Kin was at dance, Tay was at flute practice, Sakura and Ino were most likey at the public gym... watching the guys work out, but prehaps Hinata or Ten were avaliable. I could steal Tenten from her home and run to Hinata's. Yeah, that would work.

I jumped into 'Old Faithful' and started on my way to Ten's place. After what would have been a 15 minute drive, but turned out to be a 5 minute drive thanks to my amazing driving skills, I was there. I jumped out and ran up the steps, almost falling on my butt twice. I didn't bother with the doorbell and just burst through the door. "I'm home!" My shout echoed throught out the entire home.

Tenten's place was average. It was one-story, 2 room, 2 and a half bathroom home with a kitchen and attached living room. The kitchen, that was through a door on the right, had an island where you sat and ate. It was small and slightly cramped, but was compatible.

I ran down a hallway in front of the door and passed two more doors. I ended up in front of a door that was painted black with a sign hanging on the doorknob. The sign read; Enter and Die. I threw open the door and was greeted with blaring music. Bon Jovi's Complicated was thumping and I watched amused as Tenten jumped around her room, bopping her head to the music. Tenten was in gray sweat pants and a black cami shirt, black slippers barely stayed on her feet as she hopped in the air. Her air was every where as she swung back her head.

I leaned against the doorway and watched her. When the song stopped and another song started, this one was Its My Life by, again, Bon Jovi, Tenten started to dance more hip-hop rather than just randomly. I laughed at her to which she spung around and glared at me.

"You could have said something." She turned off her stereo and sat down on her bed. "So, what's up?" I walked over to her and sat down.

"Nothing, I was just bored and in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." I smiled at her, maybe a little _too_ sweetly.

"So, in other words, you were half across town and you came to kidnap me?" Damn, she is good.

"Pretty much!"

"Let me get some clothes on."

After Tenten got clothes on we made our way down the hallway. When we were almost out the door Tenten's name was called.

"Tenten- sweety, where are you going?" It was Ten's mother. I always liked her mother. She was sort of what I pictured my mother to be like. Not the looks maybe, but definently the personality. Ten's mother is named Trudy. She is very kind with long brown hair, usually held up in a single bun. She has warm dark blue eyes. As a job, Trudy is a lawyer. She is very good at what she does and still finds time to spend time with her daughter.

"I'm just getting kidnapped and taken God knows where." I laughed with Trudy. Ten chuckled with us before I dragged Ten outside where 'Old Faithful' was waiting for us.

Once again, thanks to my awesome driving capablities, we were at Hinata's before Ten could blink. We raced up the steps, all the while puching eachother. Ten almost punched me so hard that I would have gone flying into the flowerbed along the walkway up to the door, if it weren't for me catching myself.

Instead being boring and ringing the doorbell like normal people would, but then again I am not normal, we burst through the door. We would have taken the people inside a fright, if it weren't for them being used to us already. I raced upstairs the elegant house, past the dangling chandler that I had always wanted to swing from, and down a long hallway before I ended up almost crashing into a door.

The door was ajar and I could hear soft music coming from inside. I threw open the door and waltzed right in with Tenten behind me. Hinata wasn't even surprised to see us there. We talked for a while before I finally remembered what I was really there for.

"Hinata, you got what I need?" I said it in a deep voice. Tenten started to chuckle and Hinata hid her smile behind a hand.

"I don't know. You got my money?" It was funny how different Hinata could act when she wasn't around other people, just her friends.

It sounded like we were selling and buying drugs.

Hinata got up and walked over to her walk-in closet before coming back with a bag in her hands. She handed me the bag to which I ripped open. Once satifised I shook hands with Hinata. "It was great doing business with you." We all laughed. "So, Tenten, got what you need for tomorrow?" Tenten smirked at me.

"Why wouldn't I? I was, after all, the person to come up with the idea." I laughed at her before getting up. Hinata walked us to the door, again I saw the chandler and wanted so badly to just run and jump on it, but I resisted. I drove Tenten back to the other side of town where we ended up finding ourselves in the park.

The park was big and lushious with lots of trees, benches, equipment and people. We found an ice cream vendor, bought ice cream (duh! What else were we going to buy? A puppy?) and sat down at a bench. I started to giggle into my ice cream getting a weird look from Tenten.

"What?"

"I just can't wait till tomorrow, that's all." She looked at me again before we bother burst out laughing.

After ice cream I took her home, a big smile plastered to her face, before heading home. When I got there I saw that Kanky was home, but Gaara was out. Which was a surprise to me. Sure, he didn't like home, for a good reason, but he wasn't the kind to go out. I figured he was probably with Naruto. So went upstairs and laid down on my messy bed. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

---

In the morning I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, I slammed it shut, effectively waking up everyone. I threw on my clothes and put on some make-up, put my hair up, grabbed my things, and ate what little breakfast I could find before heading out of the house. Kanky was getting a ride with me along with Gaara, but I had to check to make sure that 'Old Faithful' was still working today.

Kanky and Gaara came out of the house. I smiled at what little they were contributing to the 'holiday' that Tenten and the rest of us came up with. I slammed on the gas and got to school with a lot of time to spare, but apparently left Kanky's stomach back at the house.

I jumped out of the car and raced to the school yard, my bother's following me at a more slow, moderate pace. I smirked to myself at the looks I got from fellow students. They were hilarious. I found the other's in a large group, hanging around, under the tree on the hill. I smiled at every one and shouted a good morning to which I got a few replies.

"I feel weird in this." Kanky felt like complaining today because he was just _jealous_ of my awesome driving skills.

A few of the guys looked a little funny with what they were wearing. I couldn't help, but laugh at them. I looked down at what I was wearing.

A pair of red, high top Converse greeted my vision when I looked at my feet. My right shoe was placed over a pink and green plaid, knee high sock and the left shoe was on over a knee high sky blue sock. Continuing on with my outift I wore a pair of yellow cheer shorts with the words "Happy" in red over my butt. I had on a rainbow tank top with orange fingerless gloves on my hands, I had painted my nails a hot pink the night before. My hair was in its usual style, but with the tips sprayed in different colors and I had in some large silver hoops in my ears. I wore neon green lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow. I looked odd, yet it all mixed together.

Every one had on a varied amount of rainbow colors. Ino wore mainly pinks, purples, greens, and golds and she had streaked her hair with multiple colors while Sakura mainly wore pinks, blue, greens, and oranges and had just put in some green tips. Kin had put ribbons into her hair and wore a gold and silver plaid skirt. Tayuya had on cheer shorts like me and I noticed with some humor that she wasn't wearing any of her normal black clothing. Tenten went all out, like I did, and didn't match in the slightest.

Even some of the guys were involved. Kiba had on a pink shirt and green Shocks he even had Akamaru wear a rainbow collar. Naruto wore a pink girl's jacket, most likely borrowed from Sakura, over his normal color of orange. Shikamaru even had on rainbow colored socks, with purple girl's jacket, probably forced on him by Ino. Gaara only wore green socks and a pair of orange gloves, he wouldn't wear anything else, but at least he tried. Kanky just wore his usual things, but had let me paint his nails a vibrant green last night. Even Shino wore a pair of pink sunglasses, which looked very stylish on him.

I laughed at how silly we looked.

"Every one ready for NGPA to officially begin?" I shouted at everyone. They all shouted back at me, except for Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino.

"What does NGPA stand for?" Naruto shouted at us and we all started after him.

"National!" Tenten had jumped into the air, holding tightly onto Kin's hand, who had long since started laughing.

"Gay!" Gaara just rolled his eyes, but mouthed what we were saying.

"Pride!" Naruto was in hysteria with Kiba who had Akamaru prancing around his feet.

"Association!" With the last of the speech completed, we all walked off to the building, getting so many weird looks that we couldn't count. We would probably get into trouble for doing this, but it's not like we care. After all, it was up to each and every one of us to decide whether or not we were going to do this. I was just glad that the entire group was with each other. Besides, being weird, insane, and crazy is what I do best and it's a lot more fun than being normal like those squares that stared at us.

**A/n: I hope no one get's mad at this chapter. Why? Because some people can be a little testy about these kinds of things. My friend and I came up with something like this once and I decided that I would do this. Both me and my friend think that it is a funny chapter, but still. I am so sorry about that huge delay, but I will try harder to put some more chapters up. Once again sorry!**


End file.
